Be my baby
by I'mdivergent2701
Summary: No war/ FourTris After initiation training initates.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi this is my second fan-fic but my first on here. My very first is on my wattpad my username is I'mdivergent2701 if you want to check it out. Anyway this is a no war fourtris story and Al is still dead. This is after Tris's initiation and her and Tobias are training initiates. Just to be clear Evelyn is really dead in this story. Hope you enjoy and tell me everything I'm sure I'll do wrong but in a nice manner would be great.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not Veronica Roth so I own basically nothing.

Tris's pov

After initiation Tobias asked me to move in with him of course I said Yes! But I didn't know that living with Tobias meant getting up at the crack of dawn plus several times in the middle of the night for no reason. Seriously he just decides to wake me up like who does that! But it's easily that most and only annoying with about him. And today is no different I wake to Tobias whining my name "Trissss, Trisss wake uuupppp. We have to get the net." I look over and it's literally the crack of dawn.

"Tobias it's 4:45am we don't have to be there until 10 O'clock." You'd think I would get used to this but nope the only good thing about getting up so early is there is plenty of time for kisses. Which I don't think bothers Tobias to much either I got over my fear a few days after initiation. So I'm officially Six and thats what I decided to go by during initiation.

"Well then you have no excuse to be late" he says while pulling me out of bed and into the bathroom.

"You know what I think?" I ask before giving him a slow kiss.

"As amazing as you think I am Tris I'm still not a mind reader so no I don't really know what you think. Care to elaborate on your thoughts?" He says in reply.

"I think you only wake me up… so theres enough…time for kisses…and your cold after shower showers." I say in between kisses and he pulls back and laughs.

"What if I do." He whispers into ear. He has his hands on my hips just below my oversized sleep shirt thats really just a shirt I stole from him. And I have my arms wrapped around his neck. God I love it when he whispers it turns me on faster than I even thought possable.

"Is that right." He whispers into my ear and now his hands are the small of my back under my shirt.

"I did not mean to say that out loud." I say walking backward as he's walking me back to the wall. I'm pinned to the wall and he kisses me slow and pulls my shirt off so quick the kiss breaks for only a second. His shirt is next to go and soon enough we're both naked and in the shower. As usual Tobias gets a little more than a little excited. So he takes his cold shower after I get out. He doesn't take long and I've just decided what to wear when he comes out nothing but a towel around his waist. Our wardrobes are paralell to each other in the bedroom so he goes over to his. I used to make him change in the bathroom or change in there myself but I'm kinda over it all now. I change into some black skinnyjeans and a black croptop with gold matalic letters that spell out love, and some combat boots. I aply mimamal makeup and the charm bracelet tobias got me as a welcome to dauntless gift. I can already tell this is one of thise days when all Tobias wants to do is get back to the apartment so under I have a lacey matching set that Chritina made me but on out last shopping trip.

When we are both ready we head down to the net several hours early so we climb onto the net and lay next each other. "Whats the real reason you wake up so early?" I ask getting on top of Tobias so have his arms above his head and I'm staddeling his hips.

"Why are you so curious?" He asks rolling over and flipping on top of me so he has my arms above my head and I'm pinned to the net. Tobias is way stronger than me and theres no way I can get back on top of him so I give in and relax in his grip a bit. Of course as soon we start to have a moment we get inturupted.

I hear a chorus of "Get a room", cat calls from the ariving dauntless, and a particualy high pitched "No PDA" from Uriha. Tobias just rolls his eyes and pulls me off the net after him.

Before to long I see a ball of red and yellow falling towards the net. I put on my instructor face and kiss Tobias one last time before I we have to be less all over each other. We're not hiding our relationship from them we're just not going to be as human so they emotions have to go away.

Tobias pulls her down off the net and asks her name she confidently says "Rose but I perfer Ro."

Soon all the initates are on the platform. We have 10 transferes and twelve dauntless born. We take the initates on the usual tour around the conpound and it's torture not being able to even hold Tibias's hand. Normally it wouldn't matter that much but now that I can't I realise how much I want to. We show them where they'll be sleeping and I can already see some relationships forming.

A/N I really hope you like it keep in mind it's only my second Fan-fic and I can't stay terriable forever. I would love all the help I can get. So review and leave some helpful tips if you have some. Hope you enjoyed! Byeeeeee =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is just a description of the transferr initates but I'm posting the second chapeter either tonight or tomorrow. Then I'm going to a regular uploading schedual I'll upload on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent

Rose/Ro- Transferred from Amity. About Tris's height. Blond hair that goes to the end if her rib cage. Green eyes.

Zane-Transferred from Erudite. Tal but not lanky. Noy skinny but no extra weight. Dirty blonde hair that he wears in a quiff. Hazel eyes.

Arizona/Ari- Transferred from Abnegation. Jet black Abnegation length hair. Short. Scary skinny. Greenest eyes ever!

Dana- Transferred from Candor. Average height, Long starwberry blond hair. Average weight. Blue eyes.

Gabe- Transferred from Amity. Tall. Slightly chubby. Brown hair that swoops across his forehead. Brown eyes.

Sarah-Transferred from Candor. Tall. Skinny. Blond hair that comes to the end of her shoulder blades. Blue eyes.

Hayden- Transferred fran Candor. Shoulder length blond hair. Tall/slightly lanky. avarage weight. BLue eyes

Nicole- Transferred from Candor. She and SArah are twins they look exactly alike.

Jenn- blonde hair. looks old for her age/worn. Average weight. Hazel with green eyes.

Alex-Short. A little chubby. Dirty blond buzz cut. Blue eyes.

The Jump order

1. Ro

2. Zane

3. Arizona

4. Dana

5. Gabe

6. Sarah

7. Hayden and Nicole jumped together (Nicole was scared)

8. Jenn

9. Alex

THen the twelve Dauntless born.

A/N I know this isn't really a normal thing to do but I suck at writing in descriptions so honestly this was my best option I will updating again eith later Tonight or early Tomorrow THanks ofr all the positive feedback. Byeeeeeeeeeee! =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I will be going to the normal upload schedule next week. Enjoy.

* * *

Tris's pov

The following morning Tobias wakes me up at 4:45 again and we get ready and head to the cafeteria for breakfast at around 6:30. We have training starting at 8:00 but we have to get there early to set up so we need to get an early start. When we walk in surprisingly the group is there. So we get our breakfast and sit down at our regular table. Normal conversation starts but I don't really participate neither does Tobias. I don't really see the point in these little conversations over any meal. So I just sit there quietly eating and hold Tobias's hand under the table until we have to go.

When we get to the training room it's already 7:45 so we get to setting up right away. By 8:00 all the transfers are here. "Okay today you will be learning to shoot." I say I notice Arizona tense up a bit but quickly relax all in one second. I expected a worse reaction from her. "Four will demonstrate and then you will start."

Tobias walks over aims at the closest target to us. Aims breaths in shoots and breaths out. Of course he hits the exact middle and then the initiates scramble to get there guns and get started. I notice that Arizona just stands and lets everyone else get there guns first. At first I think it's a act of selflessness then I see the annoyed look in her eyes and know it's not.

Surprisingly Nicole is the first to hit the target with Alex close behind. Tobias has been just leaning on the wall the entire time while I work with the initates. So I decide to have some fun with him. I walk over and stand in front of him my back pressed up to his body. He looks down at me and I kiss his jaw bone. While slightly grinding my hips on his. So the initates can't see the movement. I'm not looking at Tobias anymore but I can feel his breathing getting heavier and then something against me. My mission has been completed and I start to leave expecting a smart comment from him but all he does is grab my wrist and look at me…silence. With Tobias silence is deadly and I know in this moment he'll get his revenge.

When all the initates have hit the target, Hayden being the last, we head to the cafeteria for lunch. We sit with our normal group and I hold Tobias's hand under the table like we always do. Which is why I'm surpised when I feel his hand disappear from mine. I'm confused for a moment until I feel it reappear on my knee and in an instant know he's getting his revenge. He starts just rubbing me knee then starts to bring his hand farther up my leg. But I don't let it get me and keep eating like nothing is happening. He sees that it's not getting any reaction so he slides his hand around my waist and plays with the hem of my shirt rubbing circles on my hip. Before sliping his thumb under the waist band of my jeans. I didn't think he would do that he's still hesitant about anything past kissing even though I'm over my fear he doesn't want to scare me off. Which is why it surprised me so much I aduibly gasp.

"Are you ok Tris?" Uriha sitting on my other side has picked the absolute worst time to be quiet. Why couldn't he have been laughing so hard no one would have heard me. I just nod and the attention is turned to some other topic of meaningless conversation.

"Yeah Tris are you ok?" Tobias whispers sounding so innocent into my ear. Damn it! I forgot he knew my weak spot. Now he has his thumb rubbing circles on the skin just above the waist band to my underwear. My breath hitches when he leans down and kiss my neck slightly biting it. My god thats it I can't take it anymore.

"Sorry everybody but we have to go. Bye" I say standing up pulling Tobias with me and out of the caffiteria. by the time we get to the hallway I can see a slight bulge in Tobias's pants but that doesn't stop him from teasing me. He fumbles as much as he possibly can unlocking the door but when we finally get in I he bassically attacks me with his mouth. Pressing me aginst the wall I wrap my legs around his waist and slightly grind my hips on that slight bulge in his pants and feel it get harder. While our tongues fight for dominance. He starts to walk backwards to the bedroom while pulling my shirt off. He lays down on the bed while I stratal him and arches his back so I can get his shirt off. Then I pull away from the kiss and kiss his neck then his chest and all the way down his body until I'm stopped by his jeans. I slowly unbuckle his belt and practically rip off his pants. He pulls me up to his face and we kiss while he works my jeans off then he flips us over and kisses down my neck stopping at each of my ravens.

Hayden's pov

I'm starting to realise I don't belong here. I never should have followed Nicole here. We aren't even together. I'm crazy for doing this. Crazy in love. I just wish she knew and hope she feels the same way. She belongs here she fits in and if I have any hope of staying I'm going to have to try alot harder. I was the last one to hit the taget today and I know thats going to drag down my rank. Nicole is doing fantastic and it kills me that she isn't mine…yet.

We're at lunch now and we're all sitting at the same table in complete silence. I know these people are my competion but we could still try to act like we sort of like each other. It really bothers me in Amity the tables would be full of laughter and talk of what jobs we want. Nicole can tell it bothers me and grabs my hand on the table. I know it doesn't mean anything to her but that doesn't mean it doesn't help. I leave lunch early with Nicole, Sarah, and Rose. We're all from Amity so it's comforting being around them but honestly it's mostly Nicole. As if reading my mind Ro and Sarah excuse themsleves to go shopping. Which leaves Nicole and I alone.

We're just joking around and wandering not really knowing where we are. She says something particularly adorable and inocent and I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her into me kissing the top of her head. We were inseparable back in Amity so it's not awkward or new but this time she bursts into tears. And I just don't know what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey I donmt have much to say except thanks for the support!

46- Hayden is a boy. I know it probably a little confusing with his hair and all but yeah he is infact of the male gender.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nicole's pov

I don't know what happened something just snapped inside me when he kissed my head. I don't think I can handle being his friend anymore. I came here to start over and forget the boy I could never have and of course with mu luck I choose the one faction he did. I can't help but cry I just want his warmth and for him to hold me and love me and kiss me.

After a few minutes of sobbing into his shoulder on the floor I manage to stutter out "I-I'm s-s-sorry." I manage to get get out before releasing I sob and crying even harder. I feel him rubbing circles on my back and his lips on the top of my head his voice muffled by my hair I hear him mumble something incoherent over and over again.

Then finally he lifts his head off mine and his hand hand is under my chin pulling my face to look at him. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, okay? I should be the one saying sorry." If only he knew how wrong he was it wasn't his fault I'm madly in love with him. It isn't his fault that he only thinks of me as his little sister. But in this moment all that disappears and I'm swallowed by his light blue eyes with little specks of darker shades in them. And I want to stay here forever just staring at him and before I know whats happening his eyes are gone covered by his eyes lids and he's leaning in.

I flutter my eyes closed and meet him half way. Our lips connect and the feeling of his warm soft lips on my cold wet ones (from crying) is unbelievable. It can't possibly be one sided especially since he's kissing back. Our lips soon fall in to a rhythm and all to soon he pulls back out foreheads pressed together, our chest rise and fall in complete sync as we attempt to catch our breath.

~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~

We back in the dorm after the kiss Ro had as he put it when I told her everything later tat night "confessed his undying love for me" and asked me to be his girlfriend! Eeeeppppppppp how amazing is that! Here I was thinking he thought of me as his little sister when he really liked me back I feel so stupid.

Tris's pov

Like always Tobias wakes me up at 4:45am and we get ready. We have training today and I'm going to be tired for all of it considering I didn't get much sleep. None the less I have to go so once we're ready Tobias gives me a piggy-back ride to the caffiteria. We come into the room giggeling and sit our seats. I'm sitting next to Tobias leaning on him when he pulls me onto his lap. Which earns us some "who are you guys and what have you done with Tris and Four" looks from the group. I don't blame them we don't usually act all "lovey-dovey" around people. After we finish with breackfast Tobias and I are walking out of the caffiteria door when I jump on his back again and we run all the way to the training room.

When we get there we set up for training and when it's all ready to go we still have 15 minutes before the initiates get here."So what do you wanna do till they get here?" Tobias asks snaking his arms around my waist and pull my body against his.

"Well it looks like you have something in mind." I say as our lips get closer and closer until we meet. The kiss is full of love and passion with just a hint of lust. Our lips move in sync and the amount of Lust grows dramatically. Soon enough I swipe my toungue along Tobias bottom lip but to my dismay he doesn't open for me. So I wrap my legs around his hips and he pushes me against the wall. I move my hands to his hair and lightly nibble his bottom lip causing a moan and I take this oppertunity to slip my toungue inside his mouth.

His hands are now tangled in my short blond hair and our tongues fight for dominance. But he soon realises I'm not giving in and surrenders. As I explore his mouth he lets out several more moans and right after I tug his hair just a little he moans once again and then the training room door opens.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, we'll just wait outside." Says a male voice but it cracks several times in the process. To ias and I spring apart at the sound of it causing him to drop me.

"Shit Tobias, that hurt." I say as he helps me up from the ground.

"Hey don't pin this on me if you weren't so amazingly sexy then this never would have happened."he says.

"Whatever just let the initiates in." I say dusting off my jeans. Training goes as normal but I see that Nice and Hayden have become closer. And by that I mean Tobias had to yell them 3 times to stop kissing and pay attention to the knives. Which pulled a smart mouth comment from Zane he must have been the one with the cracked up voice this earlier.

Zane's pov

Oh my god I think I'm traumatised I walked in on Six practically eating Four's face off. And I think I walked in at the worst possible moment right before Four moaned it keeps echoing in my head again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey I'm sooooo happy you guys like it! The feedback has been over whelming I woke up to 15 E-mails all alerts of reviews and favourites and follows! It made me so happy especially since I'm feeling a bit under the weather today. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Ro's pov

The stress is tearing me apart I don't know how much longer I can take it. If I don't tell somebody soon the stress of keeping this secret combined with initiation will kill me. But I don't really hav anyone I'm that colse to I mean Ari and I are pretty close. But I don't want to burdn her with this she's like thus innocent little creature how could I do that to her. But if I don't tell someone I'll die! Ugggg!

"Hey Ari can we talk sometime?" I have to tell someone and I'm sure Ari is trust worthy and she doesn't seem like the judging type.

"Of course, when?" Well I hadn't really thought of that.

"How about after dinner meet me by th tattoo parlor?" Seems genral enough if I chilen out it won't seem as suspicious as if we met in some dark hallway.

"Sure." I nee to stop planning for cowardice. I'm Dauntless now well I will be if… no when I pass initiation.

~~~~~Page break~~~~~

Ari's pov

We just finished dinner and I'm waiting outsid the tattoo parlour waiting for Ro. I'm not sure what she wants to talk about. But I hve noticed that she seems a little off whenever I see her. I jut hope whatever it is after she tells me she'll go back to her normal self.

I see her walking towards me and with anyone else I would meet them half way but Ro is really weird about stuff and when she says tattoo parlour you'd better meet her AT the tattoo parlour.

"Hey, what did you want did you want to talk about?" I say as she gets closer.

"There something thats been weighing heavily on me. And I know it's probably selfish to burdan you of all people with my problems but if I don't tell someone I might explode." She says in a very serious tone. "And I feel your the only one I really have here, not many of the other initates want to be friens with the first jumper."

"Well theres nothing you could tell me that would change our friendship." I said grabbing her hands."Well except like maybe murder." I said trying to lighten the mood. She just breifly closed her eyes and started chuckeling quietly. Then opened her eyes and looked up at the celling whispering something like "God if I murder someone and u still wanna be my friend I'll make u stay away from me."

Then she looked back at me and recomposed herself "Ari this was supposed to be a serious moment and ur making me laugh. I was gonna say all these nice things and then tell you my big confession and u were gonna react how ever u were gonna react."

"Hey who says this has to be serious! Why can't you says hey and say your confession then we walk to that icecream place and get some icecream with sprinkles!" I say in really happy voice cause now I'm excited for icecream!

"ummm ok well Hey"Her boice has some incertainty in it.

"Hey it's ok you can tell me anything I'm here for you,ok?" I said while rubbing up and down her arm in what I hope was a comforting way.

she jut nods and starts again this time stronger in her words "Hey I'm into girls."

Not exactly what I was expecting but I just smile and reassure her it's ok and I'm not going to judge her and I'm glad she trust me enough to tell me. "Now haw about the Icecream with sprinkles?" I ask grinning from ear to ear. Soon she is toon and we each get a cone of Dauntlesscake flavour Icecream.

* * *

Ok so I haven't posted in like several months and I'm sososososososo sorry for that. But I swear I have good reasons I just can't tell u some of them…yet. So please don't hate me! It will never happen again!


End file.
